total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett
'''Scarlett, '''labeled '''The Quiet Brainiac, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Scarlett returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as the main antagonist and as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. She once again returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of Team Brains. Personality Scarlett is a highly intelligent individual, with shy yet enigmatic behavior. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. Her extensive vocabulary has a habit of confusing her teammates, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions. Although she has an initially polite exterior, Scarlett's true nature is actually quite wicked, so much so that she has gone as far as trying to kill the other contestants just for the million dollars. She has been shown to be VERY crafty, and can easily manipulate other people with her superior brain power, such as Staci or Brick. After barely missing the merge in Total Drama Returns to the Island, she decided to play in a new style in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. She went back to her timid facade and tried to conceal her villainy from the other campers while implementing her strategy. As the season progressed, Scarlett's callous and cutthroat attitude became more visible, and her contempt for the rest of the cast gradually revealed itself. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Scarlett is very cutthroat to her team after arriving, but this doesn't stop her from managing to make friends with Tyler, Dave, Noah, and Gwen. She likes Gwen's usefulness, appreciates Tyler's motivation towards his team, loves Noah's attitude, and loves Dave's conniving strategy. However Scarlett also quickly makes enemies with Heather, Scott, and Cameron. She finds Heather to be a rival to her, can't stand Scott's stupidity, and thinks of Cameron as inferior. She cheers when her team wins, saying that it was obvious. Volleybrawl Scarlett boasts about her team's victory, and is very sure of them when the challenge starts. Every-time her team scores a point she cheers, but when her teams doesn't scores a point Scarlett scolds that person and says that they will be going home. When Scarlett's team loses she's seen very angry towards her own teammates. Later on the elimination ceremony she survives elimination and Samey is eliminated. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scarlett doesn't do much in this episode due to she remaining silent. Meanwhile the challenge goes on and her team wins. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Scarlett is one of the first persons to show her disapproval against Chris returning back into the host position. When the challenge starts, she remains silent and only talks when she thinks she solved who was the murderer of the Killer Beavers and tells it to the murderer of her own team. However, she is wrong and she remains silent until the elimination ceremony, where she votes out Dawn with her alliance. Topple on the Luck Players Scarlett remains silent the almost the whole episode, except from when her team wins so she congratulates the Screaming Ducks. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Scarlett starts off the episode telling Cameron that she thinks that he is an inferior human being. After these harsh words, she is scolded by Sky about saying that to Sky's friend. Later on when Cameron dominates the challenge for the Killer Beavers, she is amazed and shouts to the other team about how they could lose against a dweeb like Cameron. She later votes against Lindsay on the elimination ceremony, which ends up in a tie between her and Lindsay. When Chris does the tie-breaker, Scarlett loses after being betrayed by her alliance and is eliminated from the game by taking the Arrow of Shame. Final Four Face Off! Scarlett is brought back to see the final showdown of the season, and remains silent. She never reveals who is she rooting for. Totally Dramatic Finale! Scarlett remains silent the whole episode and never says who she wants to win, but she most likely voted Sky over Cameron due to her dislike of the latter. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Scarlett has no lines whatsoever in the special, but she is called to be on the fourth season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Scarlett is announced to be one of the twenty four contestants returning. She is but onto the Mutant Laser Squirrels. During the challenge, she states she is on a team with a bunch of idiots. She also states in the confessional that she needs allies. She is mad when her team lost, and she votes off Beardo. She then sarcastically says goodbye to Beardo after his departure. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Scarlett did not speak in this episode. During the challenge, she climbed up a tree and hid. She is safe at the elimination ceremony and votes Cody. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Once again, Scarlett is silent this episode. She refuses to eat the food, and as a result is eliminated in the first round. She is seen cheering when her team wins. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Scarlett does not speak in most of the episode. When her team loses once again, Scarlett votes off Courtney. When she is placed in the bottom two, Scarlett begins to panic, but she is eased when it is revealed that Courtney was eliminated. She smugly says goodbye to Courtney before she is hurled. En-Toxicating When Scarlett wakes up in the morning, she notices a sighing Amy. Scarlett quickly begins manipulating Amy with the goal of using her. After she eats the poisoned food and sees the other campers passing, she realizes the food was poisoned before passing out like the others. Once the challenge begins, Scarlett attempts to accompany Amy and Brick but they run away before she can get to them. Scarlett, after all of the campers left the area, teams up with Jo out of necessity, and they begin to discuss their team and their feelings about it. Scarlett expresses that she feels that there are several weak links in the team, and that is why the team has been losing so many challenges. She then proposes an alliance while searching the base of a tree for the purple flower to ensure their safety and the benefit of the team, which Jo accepts. Scarlett then tells Jo who she plans on targeting the next elimination, and the two stick together while searching for the purple flower. Eventually, the two stumble across Scott being chased for having the flower. Jo tackles Tyler and begins trying to slow the other campers down, while Scarlett runs in the direction from where Scott ran. Jo is bewildered and runs off after Scarlett to catch her. Once Jo catches up to Scarlett, they see Scarlett found an entire patch of the purple flowers. After Eva falls from the tree and takes one, Scarlett takes 2 and Jo takes 1 and they race off to the finish line. After crossing the finish line with the flowers in hand, to both of their horror the Toxic Sharks appear to have won. However, it is revealed Staci crushed their first flower and their second flower was not the correct flower, which meant that the Squirrels got the victory. Scarlett gleefully cheers when her team won. At the elimination ceremony, she and Jo commented in the peanut gallery on who they thought would go. Scarlett guessed Dawn or Noah would go for their explosive drama, and to her not-surprise they were the bottom two. Jo then states that the power hierarchy on the other team is obvious, and Scarlett agrees with her. Mutant Kingdom Down, Down In My Awful Mine Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Fun Zone 3.0 Mutant See, Mutant Do Samey-Bot's Revenge The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw 2014: A Toxic Owen I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Chris & Stitch The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds In Chris We Trust Monster Falls Sleepless in Awkwanawaw Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Appearances Gallery Overall= Scarlett.png|Scarlett's Usual Outfit Evil_Scarlett.png Scarlett.13.png Scarlett_Sitting.png ScarlettEvil.png|Scarlett Evil Rotation ScarlettRot.png|Scarlett Rotation ScarlettProfile.png |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|The Screaming Ducks are formed. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|The Screaming Ducks first victory. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Scarlett is eliminated. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= TheMutantLaserSquirrels.png|The Mutant Laser Squirrels are formed. Scarlettamycliff.png|Scarlett tells Amy that Duncan is using Samey. Trivia *As the main antagonist of Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Scarlett has been directly and indirectly responsible for nine eliminations. **She directly eliminated Duncan, Tyler, Alejandro, Eva, Noah, Brick, and Jo. **She indirectly eliminated Samey and Amy. See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:11th place Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:Antagonists Category:3rd place Category:Team Brains